


the pain melts away with your touch

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Football scene, and there's no evidence to prove that he didn't, because Brad clearly wants to go after Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Hey,” Brad's voice echoed down the empty corridor Ray had found himself in. “Would you stop for one second?”Ray wanted to shout at him, tell him to fuck off and leave him alone, but he couldn’t find the words.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	the pain melts away with your touch

**Author's Note:**

> another lost prompt fill for y'all, bradray this time. fair warning: I suck at writing bradray xD

“Hey,” Brad's voice echoed down the empty corridor Ray had found himself in. “Would you stop for one second?”

Ray wanted to shout at him, tell him to fuck off and leave him alone, but he couldn’t find the words. Slumping against the nearest wall, he stared up at the ceiling willing the tears to just _fucking stop_.

“Ray...” and there it was, the pity. Great. Just what he needed right now.

“What?” he snapped, actively avoiding looking at the man – though he made it difficult, his stupidly tall Viking-ass body taking up most of his peripheral vision.

A hand rested on his shoulder, gentle and barely there, as though he was a scared animal that could run off at any moment. Maybe he was.

“I wanted to make sure you're-” Brad stopped himself when Ray tilted his head to fix him with his best glare, simply daring him to finish that sentence. Ray was so sick of Brad acting like it was his job to make sure he was alright. Or maybe he was just tired of pretending to be alright, especially now that he’s off the ripped fuel.

Brad sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he muttered, eyes wide and warm as he looked down at Ray. He gestured towards himself with his other hand. “C'mere.”

Ray didn’t want to. He didn’t need anybody else, he was fine.

That’s what he told himself as he stumbled the few steps towards Brad, all but collapsing into his open arms and hiding his tear-stained face against his chest. Brad let out a long breath, arms tightening around Ray and pressing his lips to his head. Ray definitely didn’t whimper.

“I’m sorry,” Ray whispered, snivelling pathetically into Brad's shirt. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, I- I...”

Brad shushed him, one hand coming to the base of his neck with his fingers running over the shaven hair there. Ray shivered. “I get it.” Something about his tone was genuine enough for Ray to believe him, and he guessed everyone gets it. They’re all just a little bit fucked in the head, he supposed, and being stuck here with nothing but your own thoughts after all they’ve been through is a recipe for disaster.

He’d still need to apologise to Rudy. Eventually.

They didn’t speak for a while, standing in a comfortable silence – Ray calming down to the beat of Brad’s heart from where his ear was pressed. It wasn't not until Brad slid a hand up under the hem of his shirt that he thought to speak again, voice muffled by Brad because he couldn’t be bothered to move. “This is pretty fucking gay, Brad.”

“Shut up.” Brad groaned, but Ray could feel the vibration of his laughter. With a smile, he craned his neck and pressed his lips to the closest spot of skin within his reach - which just happened to be the little dip between Brad's collarbone, peeking out from his shirt. “We should get back.” Brad pointed out, but made no attempt to pull away.

Ray sighed, nosing at the base of Brad's throat. “In a minute.” Enveloped in Brad's arms, breathing him in and being able to be this close to him again without the watchful eyes of everyone else, Ray found it’s easier to forget the past few weeks.

Maybe having Brad constantly looking out for him wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
